Good Cop
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Working the night shift one night, Seattle police officer Emmett Cullen gets a call from dispatch that will forever change his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: "Twilight" and respective characters copyright of Stephanie Meyer and Little, Brown Books. "Little Women" copyright of Louisa May Alcott. No copyright violation intended. **_

_**Hey guys! This is basically a Twilight fanfic, with a slight Little Women crossover. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rookie Day **

"So how long have you been with the force?" rookie Edward Cullen asked as he rode- for the first time- in a police cruiser with his instructor, Emmett Cullen.

"Edward, you're my step-brother. I think you know." Emmett rolled his eyes, stopping at a red light.

"I know, but I want to make the most of this day."

Emmett looked at the clock- 9:30. "I hate the night shift." He sighed.

"Car 305, code 8-4. Private residence."

"What was that?" Edward jumped.

"Dispatch." Emmett replied, picking up the walkie-talkie off the dash. "Address?"

"1515 Market Street."

"What's a code 8-4?" Edward asked.

"Code 8 is domestic violence, 4 is the suspicion of fire arms." Emmett replied, flipping on the siren and speeding off toward the north, never minding the fact that he was still sitting at a red light. "4 you don't worry about unless it's a known drug house, gang neighborhood, or unless it turns into a code 6."

"Code 6?" Edward asked, holding onto the dashboard, trying not to get sick from his stepbrothers reckless driving.

"Confirmed fire arms." Emmett mumbled.

Finally the car came to a stop and Emmett jumped out, jogging over to the steps of the residence where a tall blond girl that wore a jean mini-skirt and a yellow tank top who was talking to a women officer.

"Alice!" Emmett said. The women officer turned to look at Emmett, but got up from her squat and walked over to him. "What's the story?"

"The girl, Rosalie, says she got rapped by the suspect, who's in custody. He's clearly intoxicated." Officer Alice Brandon-Cullen replied.

"Nice job, sis. Take Ed. I'm going to talk to this girl." Emmett said, patting his half-sister on the shoulder, walking over to the steps. "Hello. I'm officer Cullen with the Seattle Police Department." He said, squatting down so that he was eye-level with the girl. "Rosalie, is it?" The girl looked up at him and it took Emmett a minute to remember why he was here. "Why don't you tell me what happened and why you're here." His tone grew soft.

"Well, Royce called me and asked me to come over." The girl said, whipping a tear out of her eye.

"Is Royce the man in the back of the cruiser?" Emmett asked.

She nodded. "He's my boyfriend. He called me, so I came over, thinking he just wanted to hang out, but when I got here, I noticed he was drunk and I tried to get out, but he grabbed me a-and pulled me into his room." Her hand began to shake.

Emmett put his hand gently on top of hers. "It's okay. We'll take care of him, but look; I know this is a terrible thing to go through, so here's my number. My little sister went through the same thing, so I kinda know how it feels. If you need _anything _just call." He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She nodded. "Thank you so much."

He tried not to smile at he beautiful face. "Is there anyone I could call for you?"

Rosalie looked to the left. "No… my family's here."

Just then, a man came running toward her. "Rosie!"

"John!" she jumped up and ran toward the man.

"Baby, did that man hurt you?" John asked, holding her arms-length looking at her.

She nodded as four other girls joined them. "It's okay now, though." Rosalie looked over at Emmett with a sincere smile of gratitude, the paper he gave her tucked away in her back pocket.

"Well, lets get you home. It's late." John said as they walked away toward two parked cars across the street.

"That was so cool, Em!" Edward came running over.

"It's all in a days work." Emmett replied, walking back toward his cruiser, parked next to his half-sisters. "Al, I'll take your cruiser. I don't want you around that scum."

"Em, it's okay. I arrested him, remember?" she replied, not liking the sexism.

"Yeah, Em!" Edward said, clearly worried about being in an enclosed area with a drunk man.

Emmett wasn't having it. He jumped into Alice's cruiser. "Fine. You take Edward. After I take care of this dirt-bag, I'll be home. Don't worry, I'll sign you both out."

And with that he drove away.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okaay, love it, hate it? Tell me (Please?)! Click that little button and review! Love and blessings! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalie, I told you not to go over there." Jo, her least favorite sister, said, passing the salad bowl to her the next day at dinner.

"Jo." Her mother scolded. "She knows she made a mistake. Let's not dwell."

Rosalie stuck a fork in her salad, not planning on eating it. Since last night she seemed….. different. She hadn't slept at all, hadn't spoken a word- even to John, her best friend- and had barely moved.

"When is dad coming back from Iraq?" little Amy asked, clearly trying to change the subject from her eldest sisters hurting.

"Two months." Was her mothers simple reply. "Hopefully."

As you can imagine, it was hard for Rosalie and her sisters- Jo, Meg, Amy, Beth- to manage with their father so far away, but with such a steadfast mother, they all pulled though the best they could.

"Not to dwell, like you said mom, but part of me wishes Royce was out of jail, just so I could get a piece of him." Jo, the tom-boy of the family, said, stabbing her salad violently with her fork.

That was enough for Rosalie. Without a word, she slid her chair away from the table and got up, half-running to her room, slamming her door behind her.

"Now you've done it, Jo." Meg mumbled.

Across the table, their mother sighed and walked slowly up the stairs and to her daughters room, knocking lightly. "Rose, sweetie, please open your door."

Inside, Rosalie was planning on doing the exact opposite. With a pillow muffling her cries, she slowly fell into a shallow sleep.

Sometime around one a nightmare woke her up. For some time she tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep. _If only someone understood. _Rosalie thought, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly she jumped out of bed, grabbed her skirt, and got the slip of paper out of her back pocket.

_Officer Emmett Cullen_

_Seattle Police Department _

_(444)-821-8282_

Rosalie skimmed the paper and grabbed her cell phone, hopping he would still be awake.

"Mello?" a half-asleep voice answered on the last ring.

"Emmett? It's Rosalie. I don't know if you remember me."

"Of course I remember you." The voice was suddenly alert. "I don't give my number out to everyone, you know."

Rosalie laughed a little. "I feel special. Anyway, I called to ask you something."

"Well it better be important. It's one o'clock, you know." He said in a teasing tone.

"You've worked with a lot of stuff like…. What I had to go through, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Sweet heart, I hade to go through it with my sister, except the problem was much worse." Emmett replied, his voice filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry…." she sighed.

"You know what, meet me for lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "I have an hour and a half lunch break."

"Is that a question?" Rosalie asked.

"Depends on what

"I'm sorry…." she sighed.

"You know what, meet me for lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "I have an hour and a half lunch break."

"Is that a question?" Rosalie asked.

"Depends on what you say."

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I would say to come by the police station around twelve tomorrow and we'll go out to lunch."

"I'll think about it." Rosalie smiled.

"We'll get some sleep." Emmett replied.

"No promises. Night."

Rosalie hung up and tossed her phone into the chair in the corner and slammed her head down on the pillow, hopping to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie walked into the Seattle Police Department the next day, using her senior privilege to go off-campus for lunch. She saw Emmett standing by the reception counter, talking to a short, female officer. Immediately he saw her and waved her over.

"Hey!" he smiled, giving her a sweet smile.

"Hey." She smiled back. "I hope I'm not interrupting.."

"Oh, no, she's just my sister." He said, holding his arm out. "Shall we?'

She took his arm with a smile. "We shall."

Like a gentleman, he held the police cruiser door open for her, then closed it after she was inside. Once he was in, they drove to a small Italian restaurant in the center of town. "I hope this is okay." He said as he helped her out.

She laughed. "I'm half Italian."

"Great."

They walked up to the hostess, who seated them in an intimate table in the back by the windows. The place was mostly empty, except for a few construction workers sitting on the other side of the room.

"I eat lunch here everyday." He admitted as she browsed the menu.

"Oh cool. It's a nice place. Do you meet your girlfriend here or something?" she asked, putting it down.

"Eh, no girlfriend." He said.

"Oh." She said, trying to not look excited when he said that.

"You say that a lot, you know." He smiled.

"What?"

"Oh."

Oh, do I? I didn't notice." She said.

He laughed. "You said it again."

"Oh."

They both laughed.

"So who do you eat here with?" she asked, taking a sip from her water.

"Myself." He shrugged.

"Aw that's not right." She said. "Maybe I'll come by and eat with you, if you don't get annoyed with my constant 'Ohing'."

He smiled. "I would love that."

"Great." She returned the smile.

For the rest of the lunch date, they laughed and talked.

"So, should I take you back to the station or to your school?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"The station. My car's there." She said.

"Well, I had a great lunch today." He said as she helped her out of the cruiser.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, she got into her car and drove away, leaving him speechless.


End file.
